


[Video Game] Escape the Death Star

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Roll Out (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Platformer, Video Game, this video game could be embedded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Help Luke to save Leia from the Death Star.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	[Video Game] Escape the Death Star

**Author's Note:**

> The game will not run on mobile phones, please, use your PC.  
> Use Space to jump and A D or the arrow keys to move left and right.
> 
> К сожалению, игра не пойдёт на телефонах, пожалуйста, запускайте её с компьютера.  
> Для прыжка нажмите пробел, для передвижения налево и направо - A D или клавиши курсора.  
> Цель игры - добраться до «Сокола Тысячелетия», не потеряв по дороге принцессу Лею.

[](https://deathstarfandom.github.io/fb2020/game/index.html)  
[Open game](https://deathstarfandom.github.io/fb2020/game/index.html)


End file.
